


Пчёлы, цветы и мёд

by Make_believe_world



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Granada Holmes, Interview, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На промо фотках к сериалу эти двое выглядят как женатая парочка среднего возраста. Секреты счастливого брака в небольшом журнальном интервью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пчёлы, цветы и мёд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beekeeping In Sussex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899572) by [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck). 



Много лет назад молодой доктор оказался в Лондоне один-одинешенек; у него не было ни семьи, ни родных, к которым он, разочарованный и одинокий, мог бы обратиться. Частный детектив пытался создать собственное агенство, но не мог в одиночку позволить себе снимать жилье в центре города. Случайная встреча, пара приукрашенных признаний и совместное расследование убийства стали началом верных и преданных "близких отношений", растянувшихся на десятилетия.  
  
Вместе с мистером Шерлоком Холмсом и его возлюбленным Боссуэлом, доктором Джоном Уотсоном, я сижу в одной из "разговорных" комнат клуба Диоген, что принадлежит брату Холмса. Тишина вокруг позволяет говорить честно и открыто.

_[Молодые влюбленные. Холмс и Уотсон вскоре после того, как стали жить вместе. Даже пытаясь держать свою связь в секрете, они не слишком-то осторожничают.]_

**—** **Вы вместе больше тридцати лет — это 60 рассказов и 4 романа. Чем вы можете объяснить прочность ваших отношений?**  
  
/Холмс хитро и нахально улыбается и смотрит на Уотсона./  
**Холмс:** Такой уж он. Энтузиаст. Столько времени прошло, а он все так же восхищается моими навыками, как мальчишка.  
/Уотсон смотрит на него и усмехается./  
**Уотсон:** Ты на шесть лет меня моложе, дорогой мой.  
**Х.:** Годами? Да. Цинизмом? Никогда.  
/Холмс хлопает Уотсона по колену, и тот закатывает глаза./

_[Все в работе. Холмс и Уотсон — партнеры во всех смыслах слова.]_

**—** **Вам не сложно делить жизнь на части? Держать помощника и биографа отдельно от друга и партнера?**  
  
/Холмс фыркает и весело хлопает в ладоши./  
**Х.:** Когда он берет в руки перо, он больше моя вторая половина, нежели биограф. Поэтому он так приукрашивает мои подвиги. Думает, оказывает мне услугу.  
/Холмс хмыкает и ерзает на стуле. Уотсон страдающе на меня смотрит и поднимает брови: "Понимаете теперь, с чем я живу?"/  
**У.:** Он всегда таким был. Прямо-таки утопает в ложной скромности.   
/Голос Уотсона звучит ровно, но глаза лучатся весельем./ 

_[Ульи в Сассексе. Даже на пенсии Холмс не позволяет уму расслабляться.]_

**У.:** Мы купили небольшой коттедж на один из гонораров...  
**Х.:** Уотсон, цыц!  
**У.:** А, да. Прошу прощения. Это дело еще не публиковали. Не важно. Скажу только, что впервые в жизни мы были финансово обеспечены. Холмс все сбережения отдал дальнему родственнику, чтобы тот мог купить у меня практику.  
/Уотсон награждает Холмса наполовину влюбленным, наполовину смиренно-раздраженным взглядом./  
**Х.:** Ты все равно ее продавал.  
/Холмс зажигает сигарету. До самого конца интервью он затягивается только раз, но увлеченно ею жестикулирует./  
**Х.:** Я решил, будет лучше оставить практику в семье. И вообще, деньги ушли к тебе, а я слежу за твоими финансами, так что это все равно что переложить их с одного места на другое.  
**У.:** Ты просто хотел, чтобы я вернулся домой.  
**Х.:** Да.

_[Врач, писатель, солдат и хирург. Уотсон интересен так же, как и его более известный своими аналитическими подвигами друг. На этом фото они в рабочем кабинете Уотсона.]_

**—** **Неужели это не пугает, работать с таким великим умом?**  
  
/Уотсон не успевает даже открыть рот./  
**Х.:** Да. Пару раз замечал.  
/На это он получает поцелуй в висок и тычок локтем в ребра. Одновременно./  
**Х.:** Когда я впервые встретил Уотсона, я был почти мальчишкой. Чуть старше двадцати. Я был ошеломляюще невинен.  
/Потирает бок./  
**У.:** По твоим словам выходит, что я какой-то растлитель. Я был немногим старше тебя.  
**Х.:** Ты принял меня за студента.   
/Серые глаза Холмса искрятся смехом./  
**У.:** Тогда я еще не изучил твои методы. Мы встретились в университетской лаборатории, ты смешивал химикаты. Что я должен был подумать? Недоразумение скоро рассеялось.  
**Х.:** Когда я рассказал тебе твою жизнь. Что ты недавно вернулся с войны.  
/Рука Холмса ложится на Уотсоново колено./  
**У.:** Одинокий и совсем без друзей.  
/Уотсон накрывает ладонью пальцы Холмса. Вспомнив о моем присутствии, оба прочищают горла и выпрямляются на стульях./  
**У.:** Простите, какой был вопрос?

_[Холмс никогда не упускает возможности порисоваться и бессовестно заигрывает даже с фотографом. Уотсона это мало забавляет.]_

**У.:** Прошло несколько лет, прежде чем я почувствовал себя достаточно свободным с Холмсом, чтобы высказать свои мысли по кое-каким вопросам.  
/Холмс тычет Уотсона в бок и на мгновение к нему наклоняется./  
**Х.:** Уотсон — джентльмен до корней волос. Он имеет ввиду некоторые препараты. Мы много лет спорили на эту тему.  
/Переплетает их пальцы и сжимает так сильно, что белеют костяшки./   
**У.:** Ты прошел через это, друг мой.  
**Х.:** С твоей помощью.  
/Очевидно, эта мозоль еще совсем свежая./  
**Х.:** Каждый день Уотсон делал все, чтобы отвлечь меня от приступов меланхолии и скуки, которые сводили меня с ума. Были ли это прогулки по парку или опера, но нужда травить себя отпала.

_[Философия и сельское хозяйство. Уотсон любовно возделывает сад и дает работу пчелам Холмса.]_  
  
**У.:** Раньше я думал, старость в деревне будет наказанием. Теперь я понял, как был не прав.   
/Он усмехается./  
**У.:** Наш коттедж прямо у моря. Холмс плавает почти каждый день, тогда как я старый и ленивый. Я ухаживаю за садом, а когда надоедает — пишу. Холмс не так легко, как я, принял безделье.  
**Х.:** Я думаю, что справлюсь превосходно.  
/Холмс размахивает зажженной сигаретой у Уотсона перед носом, но тот даже не моргает./   
**У.:** Ты раскрыл четыре убийства, похищение и дело с ошибочным опознанием.  
**Х.:** Ты весь месяц считаешь что ли?

_[Предполагаемое будущее. Уотсон продолжает писать об их приключениях, а Холмс - поражаться, что Уотсон все еще с ним.]_  
  
**—** **И что же дальше?**  
  
/Они обмениваются взглядами, которые говорят сами за себя./  
**У.:** Ответишь?  
**Х.:** Нет, давай ты.  
**У.:** Уверен?   
/Оборачивается ко мне./  
**У.:** Десятки историй еще не публиковались из соображений безопасности. Я хочу все-таки увидеть их на бумаге. А потом?  
/Он смотрит на друга. Холмс безмятежно улыбается и почти кокетливо взмахивает ресницами./  
**Х.:** Пчелы, цветы и мед.


End file.
